The Bookkeeper
by ArtSketch
Summary: If you had the chance to change your fate, would you? Angel's time has come and gone, but when she makes a deal with a certain dream demon, her destiny might be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**ArtSketch****:****_Hey guys! It's ArtSketch and before to start to read this story, I'am sorry for not updating on any other fanfics. I've been working on this story for my friend AngelWhitefeathers who asked if I could do this story for her. Also, check out her stories if you can, there amazing!^\^_**

**Loki****:****_Keep in mind that ArtSketch does not own AngelWhitefeathers's Oc Angel!_**

**Bill****:****_And she does not own me or Gravity Falls._**

**ArtSketch****:****_I wish I did…-_-_**

**Loki****:**_(pats Art's back)_

**_[Info On Fanfic]_**

_**Story Writer**__:ArtSketch_

_**Story Idea**__:AngelWhitefeathers_

_**Story Request**__:AngelWhitefeathers_

_**Main Characters**__:Loki __**(Oc)**__, Angel__** (Oc)**__, Dippper, Mabel, Bill Cipher_

**_Shippings_**_:Angle_**_(Oc)_****X**_Dipper _**[Later on]**_, Loki_**_(Oc)_****X**_Bill Cipher _**[Slightly!]**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Angel's POV_**

I sighed to myself as I sat in the dark green grass beside my tombstone, watching my parents cry over my grave in sorrow.

4 weeks had passed sense my death and every day my mother and father would visit me and leave me flowers as well as mini little gifts.

Loki, my best friend, would visit me as well, every Friday after school and Saturday in the morning.

It filled me with sadness to see my friends and family cry over my death.

Your probably wondering why I'am still here and not in Heaven…

Well, it hurt so much to leave that I decided to stay in this world as a ghost.

Now and then I would just sit beside my grave and watch the things around me.

Other times I would fly around Gravity Falls, checking on Loki or visiting my parents or simply taking a fly over the town.

How I missed hanging out with Loki and my parents being able to see me.

Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and stop myself and Loki from swimming in the lake.

But…time can never be changed….I knew that…what happens in the past happens…there is no way you can change it…

After a few more minutes, my parents said their goodbyes to me and left my grave, walking back to their car and driving off.

I watched them until I could no longer see their car before my head hung low and a few tears fell.

_*This wasn't fair!*_I yelled within my thoughts,_*Why out of all the people in Gravity Falls was I picked to die in that lake!?I'am a kind and shy 12 year old with still a long journey of life to fulfill! I'am still young and yet I'am dead already!*_

I continued to rant to myself, not taking notice to a shadow towering over me.

I released a deep sigh of frustration before I actually noticed the shadow of a person behind me.

But what was of about the shadow was that it was floating and in the shape of a…triangle?

My thoughts vanished as I slowly turned around and looked up.

There in front of me was indeed a floating triangle!

It had a single large eye rimmed with four short lashes on its top and bottom as well as thin black limbs.

The triangle was also wearing a small black bow tie with a tall thin black top hat that floated inches above his head…or tip…

My ghost senses kicked in and my eyes widen in fear while my body shook a bit.

As a ghost, I could sense that this small little triangle creature was extremely powerful.

Sensing this, I gave a small yelp before floating off the ground and flying back a few feet away from the triangle creature.

''W-who you and w-what do you w-want!?''I demanded in a weak shaky voice.

_*So much for trying to act brave…*_I thought to myself.

The triangle chuckled and flew up close to me''Relax kiddo, I just came here to make a deal with ya, not hurt ya. Name's Bill Cipher by the way, a dream demo''

I tilted my head a bit in confusing_ *Deal?For what and why?*_

''Because I heard about your death and I know your upset about just like your family''Bill said''Also because I really need something and in order to get it I need someone like you to help me''

*Hold on a sec, how did he-*

''I can read minds kid''Bill said, cutting me short.

''Oh…well…w-what's the deal?''I asked a bit nervously.

''It's pretty simple, you help me in my plans with no backing out and I bring you Back to life''Bill said, leaning back in the air.

_*Bring me back to life…*_The though echoed in my head as joy filled me _*I could see my parents and Loki again…*_

Silence grew between me and Bill as I though about the deal.

I sensed danger around Bill but being brought back to life would be amazing.

Should I or not?

I was pretty sure Bill was reading my thoughts as I was trying to decide.

Finally, I made up my mind and looked up at Bill, meeting his eye.

''So what will it be kiddo?''Bill asked.

I gulped''I'll take your deal''

''Great!Now all we have to do now is shake on it''Bill flew down in front on me and held out his hand just as a blue flame consumed it.

''Ummmm…''I started nervously at his hand.

''Relax kid it won't burn you''Bill said, noticing my nervous look.

I hesitantly took his hand and soon the flame consumed my hand before disappearing when we pulled away.

After our hands parted, I started to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach.

_*Wait…ghost get dizzy and sick?*_I thought confusedly.

Suddenly, the world around me darkened and before I knew it I had blacked out.

**[Later]**

My head throbbed with pain as I curled up under a soft cover.

_*Wait…what!?*_

My eyes shot open to see two look-a-like kids around my age staring at me worriedly.

I yelped, shooting up from the bed I rested on.

''Hey hey it's ok!Your safe now!''The boy said, trying to calm me down.

He was wearing a trademark blue and white hat, with a blue brim and blue pine tree on it.

He had messy brown hair with pale skin while his nose seemed a bit darker than the rest of his face and his eyes were a chocolate brown.

The boy was also wearing a navy blue vest that had inner pocket on both sides with a short-sleeved reddish/orange shirt along with grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a grey digital wristwatch.

The girl beside him had round blushing cheeks with long brown hair that reaches her hips while eyes the same brown as the boy beside her and it was visible to see that she was wearing braces.

She was wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling toward the left with a matching pink headband on her head and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks.

Suddenly the though of me being a ghost hit me and my eyes widen a bit.

''Wait…you can see me?''I asked.

The boy and girl exchanged looks before staring at me oddly.

''Why wouldn't we?''The boy asked back.

I looked back at them confusedly before I remembered Bill and the deal we had made.

I quickly looked down at my hands to see they once again had skin over them and I couldn't see through!

_*Bill really brought me back to life!*_ I thought as a smile rose onto my lips.

''Ummm, are you ok?''The girl asked.

I looked back up at the two look-a-like kids and nodded.

''Yeah…ummm, who are you guys… and where am I?''I asked them.

''I'am Dipper and this is my twin sister, Mabel''The boy, Dipper, said with a friendly smile''We were walking around town when we saw you knocked out in the middle of Gravity Fall's cemetery''

''Then we brought you to out house, the Mystery Shack!''The girl, Mabel said in excitement.

''Oh, I'am Angel, nice to meet you''I smiled.

''What were you doing in the cemetery anyways Angle?''Dipper asked, giving me a odd look that made me feel uncomfortable.

''Oh…well I was…ummmm''I trailed off as I entered my thoughts.

_*Do I tell them about Bill and me being a ghost?*_I questioned_*What if they don't believe me or something!? I guess it's best to not tell…*_

''I was at the cemetery because…I went to go visit my…d-dead grandmother''I lied with a stutter at the end.

''Then how did you get knocked out?''Mabel asked.

''I'am really clumsy so I must of tripped or something to cause me to go unconscious''I lied again.

Suddenly, a loud sound emerged from my stomach and a blush appeared on my face from embarrassment.

''Looks like someone is hungry''Mabel giggled as she poked my stomach.

''I'am sure Grunkle Stan has some leftover spaghetti form yesterday'' Dipper said''Would you like some?''

The image of spaghetti flashed in my mind and I smiled, licking my lips.

''Sure, spaghetti sounds good''I nodded.

''Great, me and Mabel will be right back then''Dipper took his sister's hand and the two left the room.

''Finally, I though they would never leave!''A familiar voice spoke.

I jumped slightly at the sudden voice but I quickly realized who the voice's owner was.

''Bill?''I asked, looking around the room for the floating triangle.

Immediately, the dream demon appeared right in front of me.

''So how is it being alive again?''He asked.

''Amazing!''I smiled''Thank you Bill!''

''Your welcome kiddo''Bill gave me a happy expression before his eye narrowed at me''But now you need to return the favor to me''

_*I forgot about that…*_I thought with a frown.

''So what's the favor?''I asked.

''You see, there a 3 books in Gravity Falls that I must have of else''Bill started to explain''Pine Tree has book 3, get that book first before I tell you where the other two are, got it kiddo?''

''Yeah but…who's Pine Tree?''I asked, tilting my head a bit.

''It's Dipper's nickname that I have him''Bill said before her perks up ''Speaking of nicknames, you'll need one too''

Bill was silent has he stared past me in deep thought while I just stared back at him.

_*I wonder what nickname I'll get*_I thought_*I hope it's nothing weird or anything like that*_

''I got!''Bill suddenly burst.

I put away my thoughts and perked up''So what's my nickname?''

''Dove''Bill answered simply.

_*Dove?Odd but…I kinda like it*_I thought with a smile.

''Alright, I'am fine with Dove''I said with a nod.

Suddenly, both me and Bill hear talking and footsteps getting close to the door.

''Well I better getting going Dove, don't forget about the deal''Bill said.

I nodded before I remembered something.

''Do I tell anyone about you?''I asked.

''Me and the Pines family don't get along very well so it's best not to tell them about me''Bill said''See ya Dove, and remember, I'll be watching you!''

* * *

**_Chapter 2 is in progress people just give me some time, plus, school starts on Monday for me which will make things harder. Anyways, I hope your liking the story so far AngelWhitefeathers!_**

**_ArtSketch_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys!ArtSketch here with chapter 2 of this story requested by my friend, AngelWhitefeathers!Sorry for taking long to update, my wifi completely went out and school doesn't help either…~_~…So updating will take longer then usual, sorry guys…):  
_**

**_Anyways, enjoy chapter 2 good people!Comment, favorite and follow too!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Once Bill had disappeared without a trace, Dipper and Mabel walked into the room.

I quickly spotted the bowl of spaghetti in Dipper's hands and my stomach growled more, making me blush again in embarrassment.

''Here's your spaghetti, this should help with your hunger''Dipper said, handing me the bowl.

I took it from him''Thanks''

''Your welcome''Dipper replied, turning away from me quickly.

But before he turned, I could see a slight bit of pink on his cheeks.

_*Is he…blushing?*_I questioned to myself, feeling myself blush a bit.

I shook the thought away as my stomach growled once more.

I looked at the spaghetti once more and licked my lips.

It was completely silence once I started eating, Mabel was playing with a pig while Dipper seemed to be in deep though.

After I had finished, I placed the empty bowl on the desk beside the bed I rested on and sighed happily.

_*That spaghetti was amazing*_I thought with a smile.

''You look a look like that girl that died from drowning, Angel''Dipper suddenly said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked at him and bit my lower lip _*Dang it…I was hoping they hadn't heard about that…*_

''Dipper has a points, you look a LOT like that girl that was on the news'' Mabel agreed.

''U-ummmm…you see…I…I'am…''I trailed off as I thought of a explanation that didn't involve telling the truth about me.

_*What do I tell them!?*_I thought as I began to panic a bit.

''Whoah, Angel are you ok?''Dipper asked as he rushed over beside me.

I noticed that I was breathing heavily while sweating a lot.

''Angel are you ok!?S-say something!''Dipper shook me.

I tried to answer him but I couldn't find my voice.

Dipper turned to Mabel who was as worried as him.

''Mabel!Go get Grunkle Stan or Soos or someone!''Dipper yelled.

Mabel quickly rushed out the room with her pet pig behind her.

My head started to hurt and my body began to feel weak.

_*What's wrong with me!?W-what's happening!?*_I thought as my heart started to race.

My eyes grew heavy at that moment and I laid back into the bed.

''Your going to be ok Angel, just stay with me!''Dipper said.

_*Stay awake…just stay awake*_I thought, trying to keep my eyes open.

But I couldn't, the harder I tried to stay awake the heavier my eyes grew and the pain in my body grew.

''D-…D-Dipper…''I called out to him as my vision started to fade.

''Angel?Angel stay awake!Angel!'' Dipper yelled to me.

But before I fell unconscious, I spotted a book inside Dipper's vest.

Was it the book that Bill told me to get.

But before I could do or say anything, darkness consumed me.

**[Angel's Dream]**

I opened my eyes to see I was floating in a void of nothingness.

It was completely blank and I could see anything in miles.

_*Where am I?*_I thought.

''Your in the dreamscape, Dove''A high pitch familiar voice spoke.

Immediately, the floating triangle appeared in front of me, leaning back in the air relaxing.

''Bill!?What are you doing here?And why am I in the 'dreamscape'?''I asked.

''I brought you here because both Pine Tree and Shooting Star were on to you about you being dead and what not''Bill explained.

''So you put me in pain and made me go unconscious''I glared at the dream demon slightly.

''Yep, it was pretty entertaining''Bill laughed.

I huffed while crossing my arms as Bill looking at me in a certain way, the look he gave me told me that if he possessed a mouth he would of been smirking.

''Now that I think about it, the way Pine Tree was so concerned about you tells me that the 12 year old mite have a crush on ya, Dove''Bill said.

I could feel my cheeks light up in a bright red as I repeated his words in my head.

_*Dipper liking me?*_I was a bit taken back_*Well…he's nice and…kinda adorable at times but him have a crush on me?*_

I was pulled from my thoughts by Bill laughing harder then before and I blushed even more.

_*He was probably reading my thoughts!*_I stared at my feet, preventing the dream demon from seeing my fiery cheeks.

''Relax Dove, I won't tell anyone''Bill said, his laughter gone and replacing with his normal tone.

_*I guess…*_I thought, my blush vanishing just as I remember something.

''Hey Bill, could you show me what the book 3 looks like?''I asked, looking up at the demon.

He snapped his fingers and a image of a old red book with golden rimed corners and a picture of a golden 6 fingered that had a '3' on it appeared.

My eyes widen''Dipper has one of the books in his blue vest! I saw it before you put me unconscious''

The image faded and Bill few down to me, his form inches from my face.

''Perfect!Now that you know where book 3 is, all you have to do if figure out a way to get it away from Pine Tree and to me!''Bill said in a happy tone.

_*Well that shouldn't be to hard…right?*_I thought.

Suddenly, my body started to flicker from invisible to visible and I looked up at Bill in worry.

He took notice of my look and spoke''Relax Dove, it just meaning your waking up''

''Oh…well before I go, where do I take the book once I have it?''I asked.

''Just head into the forest, I'll be there waiting for ya''Bill responded.

After that, the dreamscape vanished and soon Bill did too.


End file.
